Why?
by REDEADED
Summary: Kid has a nightmare and suddenly he's thrown onto an adventure! Summary blows but give the story a read.
1. The Nightmare

Author's Note: Please ask questions, leave reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

Kid was afraid, staring at nothing but his best friends, father, and a brown haired man with a sweater and jeans on, glasses and short hair. They began yelling at him such as things like "This always happens!, You should've been there!, You'll never surpass your father!" but the one thing that freaked him out the most was the question the unknown man asked him...

"Why do you try?"

* * *

Kid awoke with a slight jump and slowed down his breath pace as he slowly came to reality. He sat up and looked at the sunlight coming in through the window. "Something tells me this is gonna be a horrible fucking day..."

After breakfast, Kid and his weapons went to meet up with the gang for a normal day out and have a picnic. Soul waved to the three and motioned for them to come join the others.

"Kid! Liz! Patty! Did you miss your star?!" Black*Star shouted. Kid chuckled as Liz groaned at B*S's stupidity, Maka and Tsubaki started handing out sandwiches and everyone began to stuff their faces.  
"Yo kids!" Stein called out walking along the trail of the park: "Lord Death needs you, something to do with a new guest of some sort." Kid thought about the dream and slightly started to worry but shoved it to the back of his mind.

* * *

As the gang entered they could hear two people arguing about something very loudly, it wasn't until Black*Star kicked opened the door did Kid's eyes grow wide as he saw the man from his nightmare yelling at his father!

"Look Lord Death, you must not tell anyone about this and just let me find these people on my own so nobody has a reason to be afraid!" the man commanded. This annoyed Kid, who was this man to come here and start commanding his father? "Nonsense Ed!" Ed was the man's name?: "You cannot do this alone, you must have some help to travel this planet!" He's an alien? "I've been here long enough-"

"Hello father." Kid cut in, earning an annoyed look and sigh from Ed. "KIDDO!" Lord Death shouted with joy and happiness. "I'd like you all to meet Ed!" Ed waved and looked back at Lord Death.  
"Nice guy huh?" Soul commented. "What do you need of us father?" Lord Death cleared his throat. "Ed here is looking for a friend who is helping a witch to take a great amount of souls every night!" Liz and Patty hugged Kid's arms amazed. "I told him you and your friends could go along and show him the way to certain places he may learn about!"

"I DON'T NEED THESE PEOPLE! I JUST NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO TAKE LIVES!" Ed shouted standing up. Lord Death Reaper Chopped Ed but was surprised when Ed caught his hand and pushed it aside. "Either way your being accompanied by them!" Ed growled and stormed out of the room. Kid rubbed his temple and looked to his father:

"What are we doing now?"

* * *

What did you think? Leave a comment, question, and wait for the next installment!

-REDEADED


	2. The Start

It seems you guys are enjoying my work, I would like to thank everyone and anyone on this website for keeping this place going!

* * *

Soul, Patty, and Black*Star were napping as the other four were discussing the plan at Kid's house. "So we've noticed this guy's kind of a dick" Liz commented. "He may not need us, do you think we should still go?" Tsubaki asked. Maka and Kid were looking towards Ed as he sat and meditated. "I don't really like to disobey Lord Death but unless this guy gives us a good reason to go then i'm staying." Maka said making her way towards Ed. "So why do you want to find your friend alone?" she asked: "He's not my friend, I have a score to settle with him is all." he instantly answered without looking at her. Kid grumbled and then asked: "You want to take lives just to settle some score?" Ed turned to Kid: "Look boy, you ever loved someone or something so dearly and then have it torn out of your life?" Liz raised an eyebrow. "Look if you wanna tag-a-long kiddies it's all fine with me just don't you dare lecture me on my choices and logic." Ed stood up and motioned for them to get in the car outside.

* * *

"Lord Death these young ones are coming with me, is there anything any of us should know before we leave?" Ed asked shaking the grim reaper's hand. "If at any time you are harmed beyond normal care please call and I will teleport you through the mirror!" Everyone bowed to Lord Death before leaving.

"So Ed, you got any good tunes in this thing?" Soul asked starring out the window. Ed grinned and put in Metallica, Kid enjoyed the soft intro of Fight Fire With Fire as he slowly fell asleep dropping his head slowly on Maka's shoulder make her giggle. Then the heavy part slammed on loud and hard making his head shoot up and slam against Black*Star's! Soul laughed hard for the rest of the album as Kid kepted jumping.

"Well guys go find us a hotel and i'll start scouting around for clues." Ed said before making his way down the road. "England huh? Time for some sight seeing!" Liz cried out hugging all the girls and dragging them along. "Let's get the hotel then guys." Soul mumbled as they watched the girls leave.

* * *

I think these chapters are gonna be pretty short my dears but I will post daily unless i'm at my buddy's house then I will update all the chapters the following Monday etc. etc. etc.

-REDEADED


	3. First Night

Patty bursted through the hotel door and Ed jumped as high as you could. "Looks like your my bunk buddy!" Patty exclaimed jumping on her own bed laughing. Ed rolled his eyes and turned off his music to go lay down as well. "Ed, why do you wanna find this guy so badly?" he looked at her and sighed: "He's a big part of my life and he took away the biggest pieces of my life." he responded. Patty hopped up and hugged him. "I'll break his neck for ya!" she smiled and he laughed. "Thank you Patty, it's good to have a partner such as yourself." they high fived and went to bed.

Black*Star and Tsubaki wouldn't tell me what they were doing so there goes that piece of the chapter. Seriously, i'm the writer and they won't even tell me!

Soul and Liz were making out as he softly hummed tunes to her. **"You're the piece of gold that flushes all my soul. Extra time on the ground. You're my playground love.**" Liz giggled and slowly removed the towel to reveal her nude body making Soul's jaw drop. "You know, everyone know's we are a thing but I bet none of you expected Kid and Maka to be one." Liz grinned. Soul chuckled: "I knew she would confess sooner or later. I'm glad for them." Liz snuggled with her lover and they both fell asleep.

Maka and Kid were kissing like wild animals! They had just had sex and yet they couldn't get enough of one another! They had received at least three calls telling them to calm down or risk being thrown out.  
Kid held her tightly from behind and kissed her neck and shoulder lovingly. "Kid?" Maka piped up. "Yes my love?" he responded stopping his kissing attack. "Do you think we made the right decision ... I mean i'm not afraid or anything-" He squeezed her tightly and breathed cold air down her neck and back. "I believe we made the right choice my Darling..." Maka giggled and they both fell sound asleep.

* * *

Ed was the first one up as he got dressed and put on a white cloak. "White?" Patty asked waking up after he finished dressing. "The enemy has never seen me in white before so it should throw him off." He said putting on sunglasses. Ed handed Patty a bunch of ear communicators. "Contact me when everyone is up please." She nodded and gave him a thumps up making him smile.

Soul was the last one up, He went into the hallway and saw everyone putting on the communicators. "No more soul wavelength?" He asked out loud Kid responded: "Ed can't do that." Soul scoffed and put on the communicator. The gang all went outside and Patty called Ed: "We are up and ready buddy!" "Good! scout around and tell me if anything feels wrong or seems off." Ed commanded.

* * *

Like I said, short chapters. Song used **Playground Love** by **Phoneix**

-REDEADED


	4. Yummy

First I would like to say **R.I.P. Jeff Hanneman one of the guitarists for SLAYER**. You were a great man and an inspiration to many across the lands who love to play guitar...

* * *

Soul and Maka had been walking on the opposite sides of each street searching for clues finding nothing until Soul smelt an awful scent in the air. "Maka, fresh blood." she went around to him. They saw a line down the road made of blood and decided to follow it...

Meanwhile Black*Star and Tsubaki were following a man who had a blood red knife. "Hey come back here buddy we just wanna talk is all!" Black*Star shouted before landing on the man. "So you gonna talk or what?" the man's head did a full 360 and his body exploded!

Kid felt this but was sure his friends could handle it. He found a hole in a wall and peered inside to see man inside with a sword and spiked hair. He was wearing a blue jacket and blue sunglasses. "Hello there."  
the man called out to Kid. "Kid raised Liz and Patty: "Who are you?!" The man began to chuckle: "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first? Or did you pick up that Habit from Ed?" Kid stiffened as the man came a bit closer and into the light. "My name is Donald... Your Death the Kid huh?" Kid didn't budge but merely nodded.

Soul picked up the package that the trail of blood led to and opened it. Him and Maka were both teleported somewhere as were Black*Star and Tsubaki since the blast launched them both in the same corridor.  
The four appeared right behind Kid! "How the-" before Kid could finish Donald knocked him into Soul with a swift kick. "Sit down and shut the fuck up." said a voice from the dark corner. It was a witch.  
She had on a really long black cloak since she hovered above the ground, her hat seemed to go straight up and bend to the side at the very tip. "I have you seven here, the ones who took out Asura... I WILL HAVE YOUR POWERFUL SOULS!" A sound was heard outside, a sound like a jet shooting closer and closer... It was Ed as he slammed his foot into Donald's stomach thrusting both men into the computer behind them!

Soul hopped up and slashed at the witch, but he missed so he hopped back into Maka's hands. Ed fell down infront of them coughing, and being forced to swallow a red pill. "Ba Ba BASS STING!" the witch shouted sending flying bass strings slicing Black*Star's cheek as he got her left arm with the dark blade! "AW YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she saw something out of the corner of her eye and decided to teleport herself and Donald away as he was laughing at making Ed swallow the pill!

* * *

Swallowed a pill huh? What's gonna happen?!

-REDEADED


	5. Truth

Author's Note: Looks like I won't be able to keep up my promise of daily posting, i'm sorry friends, but I will post the entire story as it slowly comes though...

* * *

Kid flipped Ed on his back and checked to see if he was alright. "Ed!" he shouted: "What's wrong? What did you swallow?!" Ed shoved Kid out of the way as he coughed up a handful of crimson red blood.  
Ed growled and cleaned off his palm. "Get the car ready!" Ed commanded slowly standing up and leaning on the wall. "Wha-" Liz started "I'LL EXPLAIN WHEN WE GET ON THE ROAD!" Ed shouted.  
Maka and Soul ran out to get it as Ed got off the wall and tried to slow down his breath. "Kid, I haven't been honest with you..." Ed said patting Kid's shoulder: "Your group of friend's is what they want..."  
Kid sighed and Patty slapped Ed's head: "Kinda figured that out dude." Liz said stretching.

On the way to the next destination Kid was hoping to get some more answers but Soul found one of Ed's favorite Cd's and they both fell asleep singing: **"I gotta admit that I'm a little bit confused. Sometimes it seems to me as if I'm just being used. Gotta stay awake, gotta try and shake off this creeping malaise. If I don't stand my own ground, how can I find my way out of this maze?"** Kid chuckled as Patty recorded the boys singing. "So, that witch consider's us the strongest soul's out there huh?" Maka questioned the others. "I can understand her admiring a god like me but you guys i'm not sure what she's saying!"  
Black*Star said watching the road. "She probably just wants to take out your father like every other being." Liz commented painting her nails. "Maybe she plays a bigger role in this?" Tsubaki threw out there.  
Maka and Kid looked at each other. "Maybe Tsubaki's right."

* * *

The group arrived in Russia feeling the snow on his head Soul instantly went into weapon form and begged, and I mean begged!, Maka to carry him inside. Black*Star started the fire and the other's began to cook dinner. "So you've gotten your powers back from your planet?" Kid asked, Ed nodded: "The witch wants to kill my friends and family and Donald just wants to fuck with your head?" another nod: "Do you think we can take them?" another nod: "I really wish you'd say something." Kid said annoyed.

* * *

Powers? I wonder what the deal is?! Song used:** Dogs by Pink Floyd**

-REDEADED


	6. Training

"I've brought you here to see if you're as good as they say you are... Black*Star there is a snowstorm about now so I suggest you go now." Ed said popping his neck. Before Black*Star could say anything he was thrown outside along with Tsubaki! "WHAT THE HELL WILL THIS DO?!" Black*Star yelled out loud. He grew angry and stormed off swinging Tsubaki around. "This guy comes in and thinks that he would be better off without the great almighty Black*Star?!" he swung her in all directions without a care. "I'm a god! I'm strong! I'M THE BEST IN THE FUCKING UNIVERSE!" A bear appeared in front of him and without a second thought he used Tsubaki to slice the bear's head off before seeing the cabin through the storm. "I'm not sure what the hell you were expecting but i'm not gonna do a damn thing!"  
Black*Star shouted. Ed merely yawned and wrapped himself in a blanket before speaking: "You were out there for only 30 to 50 seconds and in that span of time you killed about 17 wolves, ten bears, and about 45 snow bunnies..." Tsubaki placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke: "Your amazingly strong... he just needed to see for himself that you don't need to see to be able to kill..."

Soul and Maka were sent in another direction. "So we have to defend ourselves from three different men?" Soul asked sounding annoyed. "Men whose souls I cannot detect..." she corrected. She could hear snow crunching but couldn't tell the direction till the man was directly behind her. He grabbed her shoulder only to have Soul remove his arm entirely! Maka spun around and slashed the man in half causing him to turn into snow. Maka closed her eyes and opened her ears to try and find the other two men. Snow crunching in the distance slowly coming closer and closer by each second passing. Maka took a deep breath and slashed to her left to hear snow fall, then a downward slash in front of her to hear more snow fall. They returned and received warm drinks and congrats.

"Kid, Liz, and Patty... You must be able to hit multiple targets at once. You never know when a horde may attack out of the blue." Kid held his weapons tightly in his hands as he waited in the cold snow for someone, or something to attack. He opened his eyes to see birds made of snow diving towards him. As if it were as simple as taking a breath Kid fired his weapons and destroyed about half of the snow birds almost instantly. "I could do this in my sleep why must-" a group of snow wolves appeared from the snow and leaped towards Kid who destroyed a few before having to start running to avoid the birds and wolves. After the ordeal the group returned and got warm.

"Now your all wondering what I have to offer no?" Ed asked aloud, the group agreed. He grinned and placed both hands on the sides of his head. "To make it simple..." he pulled off his own head and began to laugh loud and hard before reattaching it.

"I am immortal once more..."

* * *

An immortal eh?

-REDEADED


	7. We Are Death

Author's Note: Here we go my friends! My problem has always been the inability to fill in the middle of any story I create! Wish me luck...

* * *

Ed was standing outside with his bare hand in the air searching for a sign. "So what all did he say Patty?" Liz asked as everyone gathered around. "He says he was curropted with black evil but given free will and his own life by the use of a colored crystal, just like all the other members of his old squad. The monster he worked for had the title GOD but real name is Dan, him and Donald were the last two to survive and killed Dan together. The reason they are enemies today is because Donald had killed his family, so he will take Donald back home while we destroy the witch. Why he got his powers of the black crystal without eating one is because his elder gods made it so." Patty drank her juice after the story and looked back outside to see Ed smiling at her with a balled up fist and mouth the words

'Time to go'

* * *

As the group teleported outside of a castle Ed pulled Kid aside: "Listen, I know about the nightmares... Your going to find out why the witch is after you... It's not for anything but because of someone you used to know." before Kid could speak up Ed kicked open the castle doors. "GO FORTH AND LET US MEET AGAIN IN THE MAIN ROOM!" Ed commanded before everyone split up.

* * *

This was a back story chapter but the next will be all the battles in order :)

-REDEADED


	8. You

Kid opened the door to find a small padded room, as he closed the door it vanished and the room slowly started to spin. Kid was a bit dizzy but took a breath and shot at the wall making a giant worm hole appear. Kid began to laugh constantly until the worm hole swallowed him up!

Liz and Patty were staring at their meister as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "So he fired at nothing and passed out?" Liz asked out loud. Patty patted Liz's shoulder and pointed to a ghost in front of them causing Liz to turn into a pistol and scream as Patty fired.

Kid's eyes opened and he gasped at the person in front of him: "Your alive?..."

* * *

Maka and Soul had found a room with red, blue, purple, and green paint all over the place in spots. "DO YOU LIKE MY ROOM DARLING?!" shouted an annoying voice causing Soul to shiver. Maka chuckled at him softly before scanning the room, as soon as she got a lock she relaxed and popped her neck. "Your room is messy as hell, i'm glad Kid wasn't here to see it, would've made him flip the fuck out." The being flew at Maka who turned around instantly and slashed the being in half. She turned to see it turn into two lizard men. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

Black*Star broke through the door and laughed his ass off as he saw nothing but copies of himself: "If a god can't defeat himself then he is no god!" he shouted dashing around slicing the copies anywhere he could get to. They begin to slowly laugh and it got louder and louder till it started to fucking with his mentality

* * *

Ed stood at the door of the witch since having defeated all of his enemies except for: "Hello... Donald..."

Kid sat there scared out of his mind: "She hates me because of you?!" the person nodded: "But what did you do to her?...

...Mom?"

* * *

Kid is in his head and the other's are fighting... Oh shit!

-REDEADED


	9. I Will Win

"My son... How you've grown." Kid's mother said rubbing his forehead. "Mother" Kid started slowly grabbing her hand to see if this was real: "How are you speaking with me?..." She smiled at him and laughed making her long black and white hair bounce. "I'm here because your need me, because a witch just tried to kill you with a pretty weak spell." Kid just kept looking into her eyes still amazed. "I figured we could talk for a while before you returned to the real world." Kid sat up and stretched: "How's heaven ma?"

After Patty finished off the last of the ghosts she fell over coughing, Liz turned back into her human form and began to treat her sister. "Drink as much water as you need ok Patty?" she said hugging her. After a while they decided to drag Kid to the next room where it was a small pond and a plate of sweet buns next to it.

Maka was slicing up the lizard men one by one but to no hope of them dying. "Your gonna die of exhaustion little girl!" Said one of the lizard men. She took a deep breathe as she scanned the room looking for clues on how to kill them. The paint on the walls, did that have anything to do with it? She turned to one of the red lizard's and slammed him into a red stain on the wall which sucked him in! Soul began to laugh his head off as he learned of what his meister had in mind and sung her a little tune to help her concentrate: **"Oh, this has become hell! How can I share this life With someone else? I promise you there is no weight that can bury us, beneath the ghosts of all my guilt. Here in the dark side of me!"** she smashed the last one away and took a quick rest listening to her weapon sing.

Black*Star was slightly having a bit of trouble as he was covered in cut's and slashes all over his body. One copy came and knocked him on his back as they all continued to laugh. He kept his breathing at a steady pace as he thought about how he was gonna get out of this. Tsubaki whispered kind and caring words into his head, she always made him feel good if he ever started losing. It's the main reason he fell in love with her to begin with. He jumped up full of energy, passion, and the need to kill all the negativity in front of his eyes. He shouted aloud: **"Now be defiant, the lion. Give them a fight that will open their eyes,**  
**hangman hooded, softly swinging! Don't close the coffin yet! I'm alive!"** as he slashed and destroyed the last of his copies. "WE DID IT HUNNY! YAHOO!" he fell on his butt and cuddled with his girlfriend for a short while.

Kid sighed and held his mother tightly: "Kid, I know you'll be ok... Now I have to go... I love you my handsome son.." his mother said hugging him just a tight. "I love you to momma..." he said through tears.  
He woke and looked at his weapons who were snaking on the sweet buns. "Hey, Kid why are you crying?" Patty asked as they noticed him wake up. "Had a nightmare or something?" Liz asked. Kid smiled: I got to see my mother one last time..."

* * *

He walked into a room and woke up in a kitchen, odd huh? Either next chapter or the chapter after will end this series. Songs used were: **Sentry the Defiant** and **Dark Side of Me** by **Coheed & Cambria**

-REDEADED


	10. Your Death

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the wait to this terrible story I had lost my flash drive and my OCD went fucking flying off the fucking charts because of it so yeah...

* * *

Kid, Liz, & Patty walked into the next room to see their friends healing up for the next fight. "You guys alright?" he asked taking in the whole picture in front of him. Black*Star cracked his neck and scoffed.  
Soul woke up Maka and rubbed her arm as she gave a thumbs up. Kid smiled and walked towards the door in front of them. As the doors were shoved open the caught a glimpse of Ed being face first slammed into the ground over and over again by Donald. As if it were instinct Kid lifted his hands and his weapons transformed allowing him to shoot Donald in the fist: "Leave him alone or we will take you down!" Kid commanded. Donald simply looked towards the group and resumed slamming Ed into the ground only to be kicked in the face by an annoyed Black*Star.

Donald's blue glasses were broken so he kepted his eyes closed allowing no one to see. Ed laughed as he looked up to see Donald's eyes shut. "Go ahead and act as if your eyes don't exist on this planet!" Ed hopped up and laughed again: "Or just activate your powers already asshole" Ed's eyes turned from white and brown to just plain crimson red, Donald's turned pure blue and the two were back at it as if they had just began to fight. Maka clutched Soul and dashed towards the witch to whom only she had noticed, Maka jumped and slashed off the bottom half of the witch's cloak showing her small feet and thin legs. Patty whistled, the gang turned and began to back up Maka! All except for Ed, Tsubaki, and Black*Star who had their hands full with just Donald alone.

"You little bastards!" the witch cried out: "Why won't any of you just die?!" she shout out some more bass strings only to have the dodged or narrowly avoided. Donald on the other hand was swift and quick with everything! He kicked Black*Star into the wall only to be elbowed in the throat by Ed. "Good job Black*Star! As long as he can't block both of us we should be good to go!" Ed shouted to a chuckling Black*Star who spit up some blood. "I can't wait to take this fucker down Ed!" he responded dashing back! Donald turned expecting to catch Black*Star but Ed grabbed both of his arms, thus making him and Donald take Black*Star's heel drop together!

"Why do you hate my mother?!" Kid asked as he fired upon the witch containing her self behind bass strings. "Let's just say if she stayed away i'd be your mother!" Kid roared and fired an extremely large blast destroying the strings and allowing Maka to stab Soul through the witch! She screamed her lungs out and exploded only to become a small meal for one of the weapons. Donald and Ed just looked at each other huffing and puffing. Ed went to attack only to be slammed by Donald through a portal. Ed's body was slowly going through the portal as Donald laughed: "Who's ready to die next?!" Patty reverted back to human form and smirked. Ed's hand grabbed Donald's ankle and held a firm grip so as Donald tried to pull away, Patty grabbed his throat and broke his neck!

* * *

The terror was over! The witch dead, Ed and Donald went back to their own worlds, shit was back to normal! Kid was waking up from a long night with Maka in his arms, he had been quite some time since he sat down and admired the beauty of his girlfriend. He kissed her neck gently and went down stairs to open a gift that he had noticed stashed away behind the couch. He opened the letter first and read the intro:  
"Dear Kiddies, We haven't gotten off on the best start but i'm sure something will happen and make this friendship kinda bloom! So i've left you a going away present in the box!" Kid opened it and found a pure white crystal. "This will allow us to conversant as a telekinetic! That way if any of you need help or if Patty wants to tell me about her day to go ahead!" Kid was interested to why Ed chose to mention Patty alone:  
"She's already acting silly so I can feel that she will make me smile first, not only is she silly but she has the same name as my mother and acts the exact same way she does all the time. Talk to you soon, -Ed"  
Kid chuckled and left the box open as he went back to bed with his love.

* * *

Was the ending as bad as the story? On second thought, don't answer that!

-**REDEADED**


End file.
